


Whumptober prompts

by Justin_Starfall



Category: Danganronpa X, Danganronpa X: OC Killing Game
Genre: F/F, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Starfall/pseuds/Justin_Starfall
Summary: I'm still not entirely sure what Whumptober is but i found the prompt list and I like writing angst. All of these are OCs, some of which belong to my friends and some of which belong to me. The universe is hard to describe and I'll try to give background as I go but it's just.... strange
Relationships: Sute/Kazu, Sute/Keahi
Kudos: 2





	1. #1: Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> For some background: Camellia is a spy and Camellia is not her real name, just what she goes by at the current time my OC lives in, hence why it says she will be known as Camellia.

Camellia, or at least the girl who would be known as Camellia sometime in the future, woke up with a pounding in her skull and a stinging in her wrists. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet but she knew what was going on. So she took a deep breath and tried to pull her wrists apart. No dice, zip ties. Before she could formulate a new plan she felt someone grab her hair and pull her head up.   
  
“I know you’re awake, no need to play pretend.”    
  
Camellia opened her eyes to look at the man speaking to her. The lights of the building stung and made her head hurt more, likely a concussion.   
  
“We found multiple weapons on you. Who were you here to kill?” the man said with his cartoonishly villainous spanish accent. Camellia only stared at him, keeping her face completely blank.   
  
“Speak bitch!” the man yelled, getting irritated with Camellia’s silence, “Who were you here to kill!? Or were you here for information?” He yanked on her short brown hair, only worsening the pain in her head. “We can do this the hard way if you want.”   
  
Camellia kept just staring at him, so long that the man got frustrated and shoved Camellia’s head down while slamming his knee into her ribs. Intense pain shot through her body and she gasped for breath. The man chuckled and she could hear him rummaging through something. This was her best chance.   
  
Through the pain still in her ribs Camellia lifted her hands as high as she could with them restrained behind her back. Then she flexed her muscles and slammed her arms down against her own back. The zip tie dug into her wrist but broke, and Camellia took only a fraction of a second to feel relief before quickly getting to her feet.   
  
The man noticed the movement beside where he was digging through a bag and looked up at Camellia.    
  
“Hey! You!”   
  
Camellia didn’t wait to see what he wanted to do before she took off sprinting away, gritting her teeth as her ribs continued to send waves of pain through her entire body. She held one arm to her rib cage, hoping that would at least help as she ran up a flight of stairs. She didn’t know where she was going but up was usually a good way to get out of any building.   
  
Finally she found a sign pointing up more stairs that read “ROOF ACCESS” Camellia followed the air and opened the door and almost regretted it. The bright light caused the pain in her head to increase tenfold, and she almost blacked out from that alone. When she was finally able to shake some of the intense pain to read her situation, she noticed the edge of her vision was spotting. Not a good sign for her.   
  
She slowly walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, she was several stories from the ground. She knew how to scale building but her ears were ringing, her head was pounding and she was struggling to breathe, she was struggling to think.   
  
_ Death Before Compromise _   
  
The little voice rang through her skull. The thing they were taught since they were old enough to read. If you were about to be compromised, kill yourself. It’s better to be dead than to reveal anything dangerous.   
  
Camellia didn’t really want to know what death was like. She had much more she wanted to do before her time was up. Dying at 16 didn’t really seem like an ideal way to go for her. But she knew those men would rather have her alive, and they’d be up there any second now.   
  
She looked at the ground below, it was a far enough fall to kill her, for sure.   
  
She took a deep breath, more stinging pain filling her lungs. Not today. She wasn’t going today.   
  
She let go of her chest and lowered herself down the side of the building. Her balance felt off but she was able to find a small ledge with her feet and dropped down to it. And she did it again, and again, and again.   
  
Camellia finally felt her feet hit the concrete and she ran, running in any direction away from the tall building she had just climbed down. Enough adrenaline was still pumping through her that the pain was intense but survivable. She just had to get somewhere safe before that adrenaline wore off. She wouldn’t be dying or becoming compromised today.


	2. #2: In the Hands of the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on this one. Sute is polyamorous but not dating Keahi yet, just close friends and she loves her. Xavier is their abusive ex (Note: Keahi is not polyamorous). There's a lot more behind Xavier but I can't explain the entirety of DRX in a chapter summary but that should at least help you understand.

"Please Xavibear don't do this!" Sute cried as Xavier had Monokumas grab both Keahi and Kazu. "I'm sorry, I'll do what you want, just please don't leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone?" Xavier asked, an amused tone replacing his usual bored one. "I wouldn't dream of it. I know how much you hate being alone my darling. I'll even let you choose which one you want to stay with."

Sute sighed in relief. "Thank you Xavibear, I-"

"But," he interrupted her, "I'll kill the other one."

Kazu looked up at Sute with fear in his eyes, and Keahi just kind of looked down at the ground, defeated.

"And trust me when I say they won't be revivable afterwards."

"You wouldn't kill Keahi," Sute said, calling his bluff, "that's your pet." Keahi only looked more dejected, and Sute felt so bad for her. She'd been through so much.

"She's getting boring anyway. The despair I'll witness is much more entertaining."

Sute looked at him, in his eyes, and knew he wasn't joking. He looked more amused than he had in months. He really just wanted to see Sute in despair.

"I want to stay with both," she said stubbornly.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. Now hurry up before I get bored and let them both die."

Sute looked between the two. Kazu and Keahi. Kazu looked at Keahi, then at Sute, scared, without a clue of what to do. It was her fault Kazu was here in the first place. She had brought him here, and she loved him, she couldn't let him die.

But she loved Keahi too, though she hadn't known the storyteller as long. She was such an angel who deserved better than the torture Xavier had put her through. And to let her just die at Xavier's hands almost felt too cruel. She didn't know what to do.

"My darling Sute. I'm waiting."

"I… I want to stay with Kazu…"

Sute rubbed her arm as Xavier motioned for the bear to let go of Kazu, and Sute immediately ran to hug him. Once she was in his arms she looked at Keahi. The redhead had tears running down her face as a Monokuma attached a leash and red collar to her.

"Come along Keahi, we have an execution to get you to." Xavier grabbed the leash and started walking with it,pulling Keahi along.

"Keahi I'm so sorry, I-"

"I do not want to hear it demon… just let me be…" Keahi said as she was pulled out of the room.

Sute turned to hug Kazu tighter as she started to cry. Keahi was going to die and it was all her fault. She deserved to be called a demon by her.


	3. #3: My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier won. Ryan's pissed. Prompt is Forced to Their Knees

Ryan was forced to his knees by the Monokumas holding him, and looked up at his captor. The eyes of his masked glowed red as he looked into the smug face of Xavier Hiroshi. He sat atop his golden throne, looking down on Ryan.

“Well someone doesn’t look happy,” Xavier said in his usual bored tone as Ryan only continued to glare.   
  
“What do you want?”

“Some entertainment mostly, I’m dreadfully bored as you can imagine. And you’re quite the interesting little pest.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Ryan growled.

“Not in the mood, already fucked my pets so that should hold me over for the time being.”

“You won’t win. Despair never wins. It’s too extreme.”

“Yes yes yes, you’ve made your Hitler comparisons to me already. I’m bored of them. Besides, I’ve already won.”

“No, you’ll die just like Junko.”

“Enoshima won too. Did she not meet the end she wanted? And is her legacy not here with me to witness the glorious despair I’ve caused? Me and Enoshima have won. You have lost. Just like how you lost your family.”

“I’ll kill you,” Ryan’s eyes were glowing deep crimson, this is the angriest he’s ever been, and he tries to pull away from the Monokumas holding him. Xavier waves his hand and more join in restraining Ryan, making sure he’s held in the kneeling position. “I won’t even kill you! When I’m done you’ll wish you were dead!”

Xavier sighed. “Now your threats are boring me. You can go back to your room.”

“This will fall, and when it does, I will make you pay.”

“Ceartas I’ve heard better lines from action movies. Just get out of my sight.”

With that the monkumas forced Ryan back to his feet and started dragging him away, but all the boy could do was glare at Xavier.


	4. #4: Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is awoken by a late night visit by a certain maid/secret agent. Camellia is for once asking for help with something instead of being independent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the alternate prompts as I couldn't think of anything for Running Out Of Time. I might write that prompt later because it does seem fun, but I've had this story in my head for awhile.

Ryan was awoken by a knocking at his door at 3 am. He only knew the time because he glared at the clock by his bed for a full minute before getting up and pulling on a shirt. He loved Keahi but these late night sessions where she talked about her most recent nightmare were getting old. But he said she could come to him for anything so he walked to the door and opened it, only to be surprised at the sight of a maid at his front door.

Camellia bowed her head politely, her face completely devoid of emotion as usual. “Good evening mister Ceartas, I apologize for disturbing you so late.”

Ryan blinked a few times before gathering his thoughts enough to speak. “Hey, uhhh what’s up?” Camellia almost never seemed to talk to him unless she needed something, and even then she preferred to sneak around and take what she wanted.

“If it is not too much trouble could I ask for your assistance with something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Follow me.” Camellia turned around and started walking as Ryan slipped some shoes on and closed his apartment door behind him before following.

As they walked Ryan noticed Camellia was going slower than she’d normally walk, and she held her hands together in front of her the whole way. Unfortunately it was too dark for Ryan to tell anything else about what was going on, at least until they got to their destination.

“The hospital? Camellia, tell me what’s going on.”

Camellia didn’t speak, only walked into the hospital before ducking into an empty room. She started to look around for something and Ryan was finally able to see that she was holding her side the entire time. He walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her side to reveal a large cut in her dress, the area around which was stained with blood.

She just looked annoyed that he had interrupted her search for whatever she was trying to locate.

“That is what I need your help with, now if you’ll excuse me,” she reached down and grabbed a small kit, which seemed to hold the things necessary to stitch up a wound. She placed the kit down in front of Ryan before starting to take off her dress, going slowly and pausing every so often. As she got undressed Ryan looked through the kit and spoke to her.

“Now will you tell me what happened?”

“I was simply searching the nearby areas and was caught off guard by a Monokuma,” Camellia said as she finally got her dress off, as well as the white undershirt. She grabs the edge of her tank top to pull it over her head, and it’s easy to tell just how soaked in blood it is. She does get it off though, leaving her in her sports bra, and showing the gash to Ryan.

It looks nasty, and Ryan is surprised Camellia kept such a straight face while walking. But then again, it was Camellia he was talking about, he was certain she’d rather die than show weakness. Ryan pulled a chair up next to her and grabs the needle and thread. He starts slowly stitching the wound, doing his best to do what he could when he wasn’t a medical professional. Camellia winced ever so slightly as the needle went through her skin, but held perfectly still for Ryan.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, knowing full well Camellia would never admit to it.

“No, no it’s fine.” She was doing her best to keep her blank emotionless face as she said this.

Ryan sighed and stitched her up. The room was silent, Not even the sound of nurses or doctors in the halls. Ryan pushed the needle through Camellia’s flesh again before speaking.

“Why did you need me to do this, by the way? You’re usually pretty set on sneaking around and doing things yourself.”

“I would do it myself, but I’m afraid I don’t quite think the initial adrenaline has worn off yet.” To demonstrate she held her hands in front of her, and Ryan looked up to see they were trembling slightly. “I am very sorry to disturb you at this hour.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. I’m glad you came to me. I like helping my friends.”

“I’m very grateful for that. I did not wish for anyone to be questioning where I got such an injury from.”

Ryan nodded, humming an “mm-hmm…” As he focuses on stitching the last part of the gash up. When he’s done he secures the stitching, and grabs some rubbing alcohol which he pours onto a cloth to clean up his work. 

When the alcohol makes contact with the cut, Camellia makes an audible “Gh-” sound, and Ryan looks up at her face. 

“It stings…”

“I am aware mister Ceartas…”

Ryan just shrugged and continued cleaning the wound, and Camellia stayed still and silent for the rest of it. Ryan made sure the wound was thoroughly disinfected before putting the rag into a sink to wash it. Camellia gathered her clothes in her arms, not bothering to put the blood soaked stuff back on.

“Thank you very much mister Ceartas. If you ever need anything, please don’t be afraid to ask me.”

“No problem, but you don’t have to do anything for me, I just like helping.” He cleaned the stitching supplies and put them up before washing his own hands.

“Very well. I’ll be going then.”

Ryan nodded and Camellia walked out, holding her bundle of clothing in her arms. Ryan looked over at a clock to see it was almost 5 am. Sigh…. Too late for sleep now. Might as well get a start on his day.


End file.
